the OOTP Reads LilyAnne Potter and the SS
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: the order falls into possession of a harry potter book or should i say LilyAnne Potter Book. The order reads the hp books with a twist.


Chapter 1: The day a book fell on James Head.

It was a bright Monday morning when Lily Isabelle Evans-Potter heard her Husband of a year screaming from their room. She has left James in bed that morning to go cook his favorite breakfast; scrambled eggs, bisects, gravy, and hash browns an American meal they'd had while on their honeymoon in America.

When she heard his cry of pain lily abandoned her station in the kitchen and ran upstairs to her husbands aid. What she saw made her fall over laughing. James sat on the floor in his red and gold heart boxers rubbing his head with a book in his hand.

"Lily its not funny this book tried to kill me!" James whined as he stood up. Hearing this only made lily laugh harder. After a minute she stopped and looked at her husband and smiled.

"James the book just fell of the shelf it had no intention of killing you. Now put it back and come down for breakfast." Lily said. As Lily turned to leave but James called for Lily to come back.

"Lil's this isn't one of our books." James said holding the book out to her. Lily took the book and gasped at the tittle.

'_LilyAnne Potter and the Sorcerer's stone' _

On the book was the name she had planed for her first born daughter, But this couldn't be right it had to be a coincidence. But turning the book over and looking at the Aurthur and date it was written made her re-think that.

'_written by: J.K Rowling; published in 1997_'

"James we have to take this to Albus at todays order meting. He'll probably know where this came from." Lily said as she tucked the book in her apron.

By five that day the couple had all but relaxed around the idea of the book. They had decided that it was probably just a hoax but Lily being the voice of reason had concluded that they needed to definitely let Albus have a look. James had rolled his eyes but had not dared to disagree with his eight month pregnant wife.

"James are you ready yet? I swear your worse then a women." Lily said as she waited at the foot of the stair tapping her foot and her hands on her hips. She was dressed in a royal purple maternity dress that was tight at her Chest but once it reached her baby bump it flowed like a waterfall down to her ankles where she wear a pair of sandals.

"Oh Lil's I'm not that bad and yes I'm done." James answered coming down the stairs dressed in an red t-shirt with an plaid Pink over shirt and pair of tight, overly tight purple jeans. Lily took one look at him an burst into tears of laughter.

"oh James I know you like to dress in muggle cloths but how many times have I told you not to try to on you own?" Lily said as she flicked her wand and his pink over shirt turned white and his purple tight jeans turned into blue jeans and baggy.

James rubbed his head bashfully before replying.

"Thanks Lily-Flower." Lily smiled and they apparated into the bass of the order of the phoenix.

"Hey! Petals and Prongs are hear!" Came Sirius exited voice. James turned to his best friends, and fellow marauders; Remus lupin, Sirius black and Petter Petegrew.

"hey padfoot, moony, wormtail!" James hugging them all back. Lily rolled her eyes and walked...or more like waddled over to an equally pregnant Alice Longbottom and Molly Weasley. Though Molly was only about two weeks pregnant.

"hello Lily Dear how are you and the Little one?" Molly asked as she patted Lily's stomach. Lily Grinned and replied.

"Were both Fine Molly...how about you and your little bundle?" Lily asked putting her hand on Molly's steal flat stomach. Molly Grinned and answered happily.

"Were fine as well. Little Ginerva is going to be the heart of the family." molly said.

"Ginerva?" Alice asked from the other side of molly. Alice was a petite women with strawberry blond hair and Blue eyes.

"yes...I know its too early to be sure but I just have this feeling I'm finally going to have a Little girl." Molly said a little embarrassed. Lily opened her mouth to say something when the cold voice of Severus snape interrupted.

"Albus now that Potter is hear can we begin?" He snapped. Albus nodded but before he could say a word Lily had jumped up and dashed up to the headmaster an presented him with the book. After a few minutes of hushed silence Lily went back to sitting in her seat in the great hall.

"well it seems as if our normal order meting is going to have to be pushed aside. Today Lily and James Had A book fall on Mr. Potter's head..." Albus was interrupted by snape once again. "Maybe now his head wont be so big." James sneered at snape before Albus called their attention back to him.

"like I was saying this book is not one that was one of the potters...infact it dosent seem to be from this time period as it was written in 1997." he said and a uproar overcame the order.

"SILENCE!" Albus yelled and everyone intently quited down.

"Albus what doses this mean and what is the name of this book?" Questioned the transfiguration teacher Minerva Mcgonagal.

"It is Called '_LilyAnne Potter and the Sorcerer's stone'_. I believe it may be from the Future, and it would be in our best interest to read it." he replied and everyone nodded though Sirius the ever blunt one screamed.

"Hey maybe this LilyAnne is related to James!" Lily Rolled her eyes and James shrugged.

"So who want to read first?" Albus asked.

"I will Headmaster." came Remus' voice. Albus nodded and handed the book over. Remus opened the book and began.

_**Chapter 1: The Girl-who-Lived.**_

"OOo...that sounds good." Sirius awed. Lily sighed and bopped him on the head.

"Shut up black wear trying to listen."

**Mr. and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the Last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold to such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of the firm called Grunning, which made Drills.**

"Lil's whats a Drill?" Sirius said asking the question many wanted to know. Surprisingly it was James who answered.

"Its an odd shaped Wand that makes a weird sound and makes wholes in things." he said like it was an everyday occurrence.

"you know what a drill is?" Lily asked her husband in slight shock.

"what I listened to muggle studies...sometimes." James said and Remus rolled his eyes before continuing.

**He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very handy as she spent most of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursley's had a small son as well, called Dudley and in their opinion their was no finer boy anywhere.**

"hmmm...sound like my Sister and her Family." Lily said as she leaned on James.

"nice Description, that." Remus said sarcastically.

"will you all shut up and finish reading." snapped Severus earning a glare from the marauders minus Remus who had begun to read again.

**The Dursley had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.** ** They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Hey whats wrong with us Potters!?" cried James. Severus snickered and mumbled.

"I can think of a couple hundred things."

"what was that Snivilly" James shot back. Severus looked at him a sneer on his face and replied.

"up yours Potter!"

"Boys, boys please lets all settle down and listen to Remus read." Albus said sternly. And Remus continued.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing Husband were as UnDursleyish as it was possible to be, The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the Street. **

"Lily Dear, how far are we from you sister's house." James asked a look of mischief on his face. Lily glared at James.

"No James, They may be horrid but they haven't done anything to us yet." Lily said as she signaled for Remus to continue. All the while James was Pouting.

**The Dursley's Knew that the Potter's had a young daughter, but they had never seen her. This Girl was another good reason to Keep the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. **

**When Mr. And Mrs. Dursley woke up on that dull, gray, Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair . **

"Spoiled brat...how is these people related to my Lily-Flower?" James asked as he glared at him.

"I agree with James, as much as it pains me to say, there is no way these...Muggles are related to Lily." Molly said as she sat up from leaning on her husband.

"well, unfortunately they are...I saw petunia when she was born in a picture...amazingly until she reached the age five we were almost twins then she meet Vernon and it all went to hell...not to mention my hogwarts letter; the last time I saw her, after my first year, was at a pool party my parents threw and she tried to drawn me." Lily said with a hint of Sadness. James wrapped his wife in his warm embrace and Remus continued once again.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the check, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"he can fit in a car...wait whats a car?" Sirius asked. Everyone turned to glare at Sirius. Lily sighed and replied quickly.

"A car is a long mettle thing that carries people around like the knight bus. Now shut up Sirius!" Lily yelled and Remus winced and continued.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar- a cat reading a map. For a second , Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen-then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of privet drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

**What could he have been thinking? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive- no _looking_ at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. **

Hey, maybe the cat is Minerva!" Alice cried. Everyone looked at her then at Minerva.

"what!? Its a book from the future, if it is me I wouldn't know! Know Remus please continue." Minerva said sharply.

**Dursley gave a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.****But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in to usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"Cloaks what are they thinking!? They could alert the Muggles to us!" Minerva screeched and moody nodded beside her.

"damn straight; constance vigilance I always say." Alaster said and Remus coughed asking for the go ahead to finish the chapter. After receiving a nod he continued.

**Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by.**

**They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older that he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak! ****The nerve of him! **

**But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was obviously collecting for something ... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

"oh god, I hope someone from the ministry come soon...what are they thinking anyways!" Alice yelled as her pregnancy hormones took over and she burst into tears.

"oh Alice dear please everything will be fine...don't worry. Know Remus please." Frank Longbottom said nodding to Remus and thats all the intervention he needed and he began again.

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight,** **though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped ahead. Most of which had never seen an owl even at night-time.**

"hmmm...something big most have happened. I wounder what?" Albus asked interrupting Remus again. If anyone had been looking at moony instead of Albus they may have noticed the twitch of his eye.

"can I please continue reading?" Remus asked a bit of annoyance apparent in his voice.

"of course dear boy." Albus said unaware of the annoyance.

**Mr Dursley, however had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important phone calls and shouted a bit more.**

**He was in a very good mood until lunch time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs** **and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's.**

" maybe he should concentrate more on the walking then the bun; the fat oaf." Remus whispered obviously not low enough as everyone burst into snickers and a few full blown laughters.

Before anyone could talk Remus submersed himself into reading once again.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he past a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily** **as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.**

**This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collection tin.**

**It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

'**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard - '**

'**Yes, their daughter -LilyAnne '**

"what about This LilyAnne? Is she Related to me?" James asked the book Harshly. Thats all it took for Remus to snap.

"maybe if you shut up long enough you'd find out!" he yelled shocking everyone. No one knew that sweet, shy Remus Lupin could be so Viscous

"soo-ry" James said and Remus nodded and continued.

**Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized up his telephone and almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache thinking...No, he was being stupid**

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a Daughter named LilyAnne.**

**Come to think of it he wasn't even sure his niece **_**was**_ **called LilyAnne. He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Lilac. Or Just Anne for that matter.**

**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her- if **_**he'd**_ **had a sister like that... but all the same those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.  
"Sorry" he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

**It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realized the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the Contrary, his face split into a wide smile...**

**...and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers by stare: **

'**Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like your self should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!'**

**The old man hugged Mr Dursley around the Middle and walked off.**

**Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled.**

"Oh my god! Did that book just imply what I think it did?" Lily asked as she stood up. James nodded numbly and everyone slumped in their chairs.

"Vol...Vold...Screw it, The Dark lord is Dead?" Sirius muttered as everyone started to come out of their slump.

"It seems so my boy...it seems so. I wounder who was successful in defeating ol' Tom?" Albus said rubbing his beard in wounder. Moody shrugged. "well it kept referring to the Potters I personally believe its Lily and James their referring to." Moody said nodding his head.

"cant be; this said daughter...Lily having a boy." Sirius said looking to Lily and James who stood stone still.

"Lily, James if I may," began the headmaster getting the couples attention. "there is a spell that is hardly used today it tells the gender of a baby...if you would allow me." Albus asked and at there nod he said sternly; "Parvulus Puella aut Puer!" a white light shot out and hit lily's stomach. After a minute it shown Pink.

"congratulations; Its a Girl." Albus said smiling.

Lily and James hugged and Lily put her hands on her swollen stomach and said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"welcome home; LilyAnne Skye Potter," Lily Looked up and smiled at Albus before asking.

"Albus can you use that spell on both Molly and Alice Please?" She asked. Albus nodded and he cast the white light at Molly first.

After a few minutes it glowed pink and Molly jumped to her feat in tears of happiness, and kissed Arthur full on the mouth in a passionate kiss. After they broke apart she like lily put her hands on her stomach and said, "welcome to the family; Ginerva Lily Weasley." Sirius Whooped before settling down so Albus could preform the spell on Alice. Unlike both Lily and Molly her didn't glow JUST pink But Blue too.

"congratulations...its twins Mrs. Longbottom." Albus said. Frank fell out of his seat and started stuttering...before jumping to his feat and hugging his wife who was in tears of happiness. Alice like the other two before her put her hands on her belly and said;

"Welcome to Life; Isabella Molly Longbottom & Neville Frank Longbottom."

"we should finish reading this chapter then I'll call the house elves and get us some dinner." Albus said and Remus once again preceded to read.

**He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never done before as he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around his eyes.**

'**Shoo!' said Mr Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move it just gave him a stern look.**

**Was this normal cat behavior, Mr Dursley wondered.**

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problem with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word ('Shan't!') Mr Dudley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room to catch the last report on the evening news...**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have been reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusual** **today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.' The news reader allowed himself a grin 'Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"**Well, Ted,' said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating bonfire night early –it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair.**

**Shooting Stars all over Britain? Owls by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs Dursley** **came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

'**Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'**

**As he expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"humph, some sister you got their Mrs. Petals...she reminds me of my Mother." Sirius said causing everyone to shudder at the comparison of Petunia with Walburga Black.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr Dursley mumbled. "Owls...Shooting Stars...and there were a lot of funny dressed people in town today..."**

'_**So**_**?' snapped Mrs Dursley.**

'**Well, I just thought...maybe...it was something to do with...you know...**_**her**_ **lot.'**

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. **

**Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'.**

**He decided he didn't dare.**

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "their dratted daughter --she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"**

"My daughter isn't dratted, you Big fat pig!" Lily yelled her face red and her emerald eyes ablaze with hatred.

"**I suppose so," said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

'**What's her name again? Lilac, isn't it?'**

'LilyAnne**. Nasty, common name, if you ask me and to think she had the nerve to name the little Brat after herself and a "friend" so she claims."**

Lily gritted her teach and glared at the book wishing it would set fire before she yelled in rage.  
"It is not a nasty name, and I didn't name her after myself you horse faced muggle! I named her Lily after our grandmother Lillie, and Anne after my friend Alice!" she screamed and at the last part it took both James and Sirius to hold her in place as she was trying to get the book and throttle it.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly "Yes, I quite agree"**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.**

**While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden.**

**The cat was still there. It was staring down privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did...if it got out they were related to a pair of –well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursley's got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley** **lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were **_**involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley.**

**The Potters knew very well of what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind.**

**...he didn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on.**

**He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect **_**them**_

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting off into uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no signs of sleepiness.**

**It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.**

**It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.**

**It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead.**

**In fact, it was nearly midnight until the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

**The cat's tail twitch and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckle boots. His eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This mans name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots were unwelcome.**

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched,**

**Because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.**

**He chuckled and muttered, " I should have known." He had found what he was looking for in his pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it.**

**The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. 12 times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.**

**If anyone looked out their window now, even beady eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.**

'**Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall.'**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing** **square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes.**

"hah...It is Mini!" Sirius yelled as he dug his hand into a bag of every flavor beans he had stashed in his pocket a week ago and forgot about.

"Yes Padfoot its McGonagall now can I please finish the rest of this?" Remus asked. Sirius was about to nod when he noticed his box of beans where gone.

"No; not till you give me Candy..." he said making everyone look at him like he'd lost his mind.

"black you don't need candy, now shut up and let Lupin finish the chapter!" snapped Severus with a sneer. Sirius glared and shook his head. Lily sighed and grabbed the bag of honeyducks candies she knew her husband had and made the bag limitless. She then shoved the bag in front of Sirius who grabbed it and lily signaled for Remus to finish.

**She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald green one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could have you been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed somethings going on. It was on their news."**

**She jerked her head back at the Dursley's' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. " We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideway glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has**_ **gone, Dumbledore?"**

" **It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. " We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

'**A **_**what**_**?'**

" **A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'**

" **No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. "As I say even if You-Know-Who **_**has**_ **gone -"**

" **My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You –Know-Who" nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_Voldemort_**." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who".' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

" **I know you haven't,' said Professor Mcgonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. " But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know oh, all right **_**Voldemort**_ – **was frightened of "**

" **You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

" **Only because you're too –well- **_**noble**_ **to use them"**

"**Its lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madame Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

**It was plain now that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

"**What they're saying,'" she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're **_**dead**_**."**

There was a strong silence. In the end it was Sirius who broke it.

"wha...what? No the books wrong. It has to be!" Sirius let out a sob as he came to terms with what was written.

James and Lily wear both pale and had grabbed each other as if one or both were going to disappear.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder.**

'**I know … I know …" he said heavily.**

James gave a weak smile "at least with died with honor."

Lily's head snapped up as if she had realized something an indeed she had. "What about Lil' Anne!?" She cried looking at James and Albus in Hope.

James gasped and Paled at the mention of his unborn daughter. "did she...no she has to be alive." he said unable to admit that she could infact be dead.

Unfortunately that was all it took for Lily to break down and starte crying. Remus sighed and continued to read reluctantly.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter , LilyAnne. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're all saying that when he couldn't kill LilyAnne Potter Voldemort's Power somehow broke –and that's why he's gone."**

Lily's head shoot up of Molly's shoulder and she smiled the brightest smile she had smiled since she had found out she was pregnant.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**Its –it's **_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done …all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did LilyAnne survive?"**

Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eye as he began to connect the dots to what this meant.

Charlie who had snuck into the room looked up and stared at his mother and spoke gaining the shocked faces of the adults "Poor Lil's; Mom Who's gonna look after her? Mom can we take Lily in?"

"Charlie James Weasley why are you up!? Your supposed to be in bed!" Molly shrieked.

"Oh mom I cant sleep please can I stay an listen?" Charlie asked. Molly sighed and nodded holdin her arms out so he could climb into her lap.

Lily who had heard Charlie's question gasped and in a stern voice she said. "any one but my sister. She would be better raised by Voldemort himself, but now that I know I'm going to take all the necessary steps to insure I don't die!" Lily cried and James and everyone nodded., except Severus who just grunted.

" **We can only guess,' said Professor Dumbledore. " We may never know." **

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a golden watch from his pocket and examined it.**

**It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made scene to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'**

" **Yes," said Professor McGonagall . "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why**_ **you're here of all places?"**

" **I've come to bring Lily to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**

"WHAT!? NEVER, HOW DARE YOU Albus Brian Percival Dumbledore! I CLEARLY SAID NOT TO PUT MY BABY WITH THOSE MUGGLES. DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN!?" Lily screamed as she threw herself at the grandfatherly headmaster. She shock him as she screamed tears running down her face.

"Lily! Honey get off Albus! Your sister cant be that bad." James shouted as he Severus and Sirius pulled the sobbing Lily off the headmaster that was to shocked to move.

"CANT BE THAT BAD!? THE YEAR AFTER MY FIRST YEAR SHE TRIED TO DROWN ME! MY THIRD YEAR SHE LEFT ME TO DEFEND FOR MYSELF FROM RABID DOGS! MY SIXTHED SHE LEFT ME ALONE WITH THAT WHALE OF A HUSBAND AND LET HIM RAPE ME!" She screamed shocking everyone. James settle her down and asked soothingly.

"what do you mean Lily?" he asked. Lily sniffed and straighted up before she sighed and answered.

"do you guys remember my sixth year when I came back sickly? Well that summer I had been introduced to Vernon my sister Boyfriend and he kept looking at me. One day my parents went to my aunts to help her and left my sister in charge. She brought her boyfriend to the house everyday and each day he began to scare me even more. One day she had forgotten to get something at the store and left Vernon at the house without me knowing as I had been asleep. I had woken to take a shower and while I was in I heard foot steps. I thought it was just petunia wanting something...but then the curtain was pushed back and there was Vernon an evil grin on his face and he raped me. I tried to tell my sister but she just slapped me and called me a liar...i felt so dirty I just wanted to die...it was thanks to you guys I pulled threw."

"oh Lily I wont let Vernon touch you or LilyAnne I Promise." James said. Minerva put a comforting hand on lily's shoulder. "Lily did you become Pregnant?" she asked. Lily looked up and gasped...

"no, thank god."

"Lily my dear I am sorry I Promise on my right as a wizard that I will not send LilyAnne to those people if you die...I can't speak for the book though...if you wish we can, not read anymore." Albus said the twinkle in his eyes absent. Lily wiped her eyes and shock her head.

"no I have to know what happens to my baby." Lily said and told Remus to continue.

"**You don't mean –you **_**can't**_ **mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing to number four.**

"**Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You can't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets, Lily Potter come and live here!"**

" **It's the best place for her,' said Dumbledore firmly. " Her aunt and uncle will be able to** **explain everything when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

" **A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! she'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as LilyAnne Potter Day in future – there will be books written about Lily – every child in our world will know her name!"**

"**Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any girls head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be , growing** **up away from all that until she's ready to take that?'**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it."Hagrid's bringing her". "You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blanket**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me."**

"**I've got her, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarming' around. She fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of Bright Red hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "she'll have that scar forever**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

**Well - give her here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took LilyAnne in his arms and turned towards the Dursley's' house.**

**"Could I - could I say goodbye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great shaggy head over little Lily and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little LilyAnne off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.**

**He laid Lily gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Lily's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out...**

**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street.**

Lily was pale and looked nauseas, and had tears in her eyes.

**He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four."Good luck, Lily," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. LilyAnne Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To LilyAnne Potter - the girl - who - lived!"**

"thats the end. Lil's are you going to be OK?" Remus asked. Lily sniffed and Nodded before Albus clapped his hands and dishes of food appeared on the table.

"well let eat and then go off to bed. I think it would be prudent that we all stay in the castle until the book is over." Albus said and they all began to eat.


End file.
